1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor product, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, and a semiconductor package, stacked module, card, and system that have such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as the integration densities of semiconductor products increase, semiconductor devices are stacked in units of chips or packages. In such a stacked structure, the same type or different types of chips can be deposited within one package in the vertical direction, using a penetrating electrode technique. Such a semiconductor package having a stacked structure has been applied to high-integration and high-performance systems.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-210892 discloses a semiconductor device with a stacked structure of large scale integrated circuit chips (LSI chips). In the semiconductor device, a thermally conductive underfill resin is formed between LSI chips adjacent to each other in the vertical direction and between the bottom of a lowermost LSI chip and a substrate. A heat dissipating sheet contacts and covers a surface side of an uppermost LSI chip from among the LSI chips, a side surface of each of the LSI chips, and a side surface of the thermally conductive underfill resin. A heat sink is located to cover the whole laminated structure.
However, the above semiconductor device needs the heat dissipating sheet and the heat sink in order to discharge heat, and thus the integration density of a semiconductor package may be lowered. Further, after completing a stacked structure of the semiconductor device, the heat dissipating sheet and the heat sink are sequentially adhered to the resultant structure, thereby complicating the manufacturing process.